Fractured Souls, Splintered Consciences
by x-sparklegurl1997-x
Summary: A young girl's world is changed forever when goes on an adventure to save the world. Her heart is touched by friends she will never forget as she learns of her true power and defeats the shadows once and for all!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok so thank you to the nice ppl who gave NICE CONSTRUCTIFE CRITCISM :) I will take ur advice and spell more and also put in useless stuff so the chappies will be longer. But guys seriously english isnt my first langage bcuz my first langage is french cuz im canadian and we all speek french so stop being mean to french ppl like the english did bcuz dey took over our home and ruined it. BY THE WAY this is a contination of shatered kigndom broken herts, my first fic and takes off whre that one ended. You can read it if you want all the background plot is in t. Anyways im gona start it now! BOOK 2 START!

Today was a beutiful day, it was about 23 degres CELSIS there were 3 clouds in the sky and suddenly 23 birds floated by. and i w\as wearing a sun hat that was purple with a wite bow on it. Axel was there too wearing a purple tux and a matching purple hat that was tres chic. We were also in Nihon. I was looking very jolie and so was Azel,

I FORgot To insturoduce my self! Oops! My name is Eliazbeth Arxie sakura alice yukiko sasook. And Im a very kawaii haf wolf half person. My long flowing smooth silky beautiful ankle length gray hiar reflekted the sunlight perfectly as it comlimented my slim figure, my long legs and my sparkling pink eyes. I was wearing a kawaii Okamisan TO Shinchin No Nakama-Taichi tshirt and a kawaii pink miniskirtwhich was torn at the bottom from the hartlesses i fout earlier. My kawaii socks were puple and I was wearing rely kawaiii pink high heeled boots and I looked realy kawiai.

We saw Yosuke becuase we were in Inaba where lots of hartlasses where. He was wearing pantalons rouges and no shirt becuase it was really hot out. His pants had black thread on them and his hair was brilliante. He said OHAYO GOZAMISU. We all ate ramen at his favourite ramen place, not jooness the one that was in Naruto.

Cloud lookedd vry sexy he was wearing an orange tuxedo and so was rikku he was not wearing a orange tuxedo, his was actually green. It had gold butens made of hartless blood that had LIZZIE engraved on them. With 45 hearts. I was very flatred.

Then Absel left the raman place and yosuke said "konnichiwa je m'appelle a lawyer. Teddy is my ami mellieur and um..." he blushed very desu and said SUKI Daso he joined our party and became my boyfried and axel was really jelly. But i kissed him so it was okay.

Chie was relly mad she started to burn pink flams SHE HAD THE SAME POWER AS ME! but noody likes chie so she couldn't use my attacks bc my attacks need my one true love to kiss me. So I took out my dual keyblads and killed her and yosuke was a bit sad but then he remebred me and we mad out.

BUT THEN NOTO CAME he was rly sexy and said HEY LIZZIE CAN I BE UR BF. I said okay but Yosuke CHALLENGED HIM! they lined up and the coundown said 321 fight and then they fot. Yosuke lonched firebols out his hands but naoto reflected them with his head. In the end Naoto was stunned he was wearing a blue tuxedo it siad FINISH HIM then yosuke did a quadroople backflip and pulled out a gun and shot naoto 3456 times in the head and he died. Kanji was sad and he cried and asked tedie to toch his fur but teddy slaped him. But then Noto was revived so it was okay they had yaoi.


	2. Chapter 2 torn

AN: OK THIS CHAPTER IS A FLASHBAK. Because some1 in the reviews for mah OTHER FIC said it was god to put in foldshabck,

I remeber my step mother she didn't let me play Pokemon as a kid. She also only let me wear kawai lolita-chan dresses. I ate pocky every day it was all we could afford. And ramune. We also watched queensblade a looot.

One day back then, we were visted by a misterous visoter. He was tall with a black robe that reeched his foots. He took of his hood and it was frak yero. We instantly fell in lov and we knew that wed never forgot each other. Butt thin i furrgot hum. I forgot everything about him, except his beautiful glistening pectoral muscles that were gleaming in the sunlight. Like Edward, but not Yaoi. His beautiful GREEN eyes were piercing through my soul.

Then one day a boy in a bear suit came. He said Hi my name is mark and i said Oh hai marco. He said my name is james franxo and his eyes said I LOVE LIZZIE in them and he laughed and said I"M UNBERABLY IN LOVE WITH YOUUU! Teddie held me close and I felt his fur. Except he was human at the same time.

Allso all of a sunned teddie tok out a opkeball and said ill protex you from danger lizzie. All of a sudden the sakura cherry blossoms fell. Yousuke was there too. Lizzi i met you in a pst live" he said. Then a shroded figue apeared. They removed their hod and it was actulee notokun the bishy. He tok out his scyth and yosuke tok out his evoker and put it to huis hed and said polydoosis. Then polydoosis came out. Noto put his scythe to his head but only pixie cam out and we all lold.

FLASHBACK END!


	3. Chapter 3 batles

AN; omgz im realy mad at kate midleton bcuz her dres was rely guly and princ wilam is relly ugly his brother hairy is much betar cuz hes a WIZARD (lol) and he want to hahgworts.

BOOIBES. Said cloud, I actualy have bobies.!" stoop joking around said yousuke. Then we wnet to space to fight arcani fire. In there there was all the acrade fire members and as wells as all the peple I hatted. There was dojjima who i hatted and he was waring a brown tuxedo (I hate brown its like poop!) so then poop coloued dogima harteless and shadows came out of noware and fuesed together to form the eivl gigananikoo "BIIIIIIG BROOOOOO" she said but he wasnt there. Because yu is dumb. Then noto the bishie came but giganonoko kileed him and i cryed and cryed but then he came back from my tears. Cloud got out his chakrims and started to hit giganoakio for massie damag but it didnt wark. Then chie and ukiko and prins wilim diedd figint ghim

then gigananiko got rely angry because doima isnt her rel father and her mom is really Yuki, And her dad is really ADACHU! Except adotchi is really mitsuo in gisgise. He just wanted cabbage but mtisso wasnt alowed to buy cabage underage.

Then gigananiko brethed poisonus fire all over the place and it burned noto to ashes and poisoneed him. I creid over nowtos body but my tears wuldnt work this time becauseed i used them all up. I started to glow pink and killed gagananako. NNOO! said gigananako but then she ded.

We all went back to inaba and there were 43447548 murders when we were gone. WHO WAS IT? Noto kun said I WILL SOLVVE THE MURDERS but konja sai d N O NOTO I LOVE YOU DONT RISK IT and they yaoi.

FLASHBEAK!

I was 6 years old and my only frend moved away and i got bet up by boolies.

FLASHBEACK

I was 7 years old and my pet caterpilar died.

FLASHBACK

i was 8 yers old and my dad and mom died i was LEFT wit my stepmom who stabed me and i cam back but i was scarred, I stil have the scar on my inner left thy. Only youske has seen it only becaseu we yaoe.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

Plz reviw plz.

Love, x-sparkelgurl1997-x


End file.
